Filtering devices with a cleaning device and a discharge device, in which the cleaning device has a backwash device for separating the filter residues, are known from practice. The discharge device is connected here to the cleaning device by means of a feed line at a collection area for the separated filter residues. The discharge takes place under the acting fluid pressure from the filter chamber. Valves, needles or other blocking elements, which can be displaced in a controlled manner, are provided for control.